


Stuck

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [16]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rimming, Stuck in a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett wanted to test something out for the show and winds up stuck. Link only wanted to help.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> **Stuck In a Wall** | Seduction | Olfactophilia (Scent) | **Rimming/Analingus**
> 
> Couldn't pick, so you got a twofer.

Link found his blond partner lodged in a piece of drywall. Rhett sagging against it, the plaster appearing to dig uncomfortably into his abdomen. Thought it would be great to test out a bit for the show, and now the man was lodged there. "You okay bo?" he pushed his glasses up slightly.  
  
"I think I have plaster in my ears and nose, but other than being stuck. I'm alright," Rhett wiggled his hips slightly, the sight drawing Link's eyes.  
  
"Dude, knock that off," Link's teeth grazed his bottom lip.  
  
"Tryin' to get unstuck Neal. Could use a hand," the blond cursed as he tried to shimmy out of his plaster prison.  
  
"If you keep shaking your ass like that, you're gonna get more than a hand bo," Link could hear the way his voice dropped an octave.  
  
The sharp inhale that followed his words was all the noise the blond made for a short moment. Then his hips  _ swayed _ side-to-side, "C'mon Link."  
  
The dark haired man laughed, running a hand through his hair. "We're at the studio bo. We shouldn't."  
  
The blond let out a soft annoyed noise, "No one's gonna look for us here. They're all home or pouring over scripts at their desks."  
  
Link approached the restrained man, running a palm up the back of his thigh, "You do look real good like this bo."  
  
Rhett's hips shifted back into the touch, his soft groan muffled by the wall slightly. "Link..."  
  
Link's hand shifted from the back of the blond's thigh, to his hip. Fingers brushing the hem of the shirt away to gently caress soft skin. "You're gonna have to try and be quiet, okay bo?"  
  
Rhett hummed and affirmative. At the sound, Link's hand wrapped around the blond to tug at his belt and jeans. The denim slowly sliding away from the trapped man's legs. The bespectacled man pressed a kiss on each cheek.  
  
"Don't have any lube, so this is going to have to do." Link gently spread Rhett's ass, eyeing the fluttering hole. He swiped his tongue over the twitching muscle, the taste of salt and Rhett filling his mouth.  
  
Rhett moans soft, the sound indulgent even in it's forced attempt to be quiet. Link's tongue laves over the pink hole once more, humming low in his throat at the taste.  
  
The dark haired man shifts his head slightly, letting his tongue dip into the pink hole just a slight bit before circling it, tasting the area around the fluttering rim. Rhett's hips tilt back slightly, a silent request for more. This time when his tongue gently dips into the blond, he presses into the tight space. The muscle contracts around his tongue and he presses against it. Pushes his way into the warmth, spreading saliva and slick along the way. The inside of his rim tastes stronger, and he chases that taste, tongue pushing and pressing against the warm flesh of Rhett's inner walls.  
  
To his credit, the blond was doing his best to stay quiet while Link's dexterous tongue fucked his tight ass. Whimpers and soft moans floating from behind the wall, hips tilting back seeking more pleasure.  
  
"Please Link," was muttered softly.  
  
Link hummed before pulling away, "Taste so good bo, could stay down here for hours. A delicious meal in it's own right." He used one thumb to spread the blond's twitching hole slightly.  
  
Rhett moaned again, "Can't, you're driving me crazy. Please bo."  
  
Link smiled before pressing his mouth to the blond's rim, tongue snaking inside him to taste every inch. He let one of his hands slide from Rhett's ass between his legs to grasp his leaking cock. Humming he let his fingers slide the slick from the head over the shaft before grasping it.  
  
His tongue and hand worked in tandem, milking more noises from Rhett's throat. He could feel how his ass began to clench down on his tongue. Link smiled into the flesh, pausing a moment with his mouth to husk, "Come for me babe. Wanna feel you come on my tongue," before his mouth continued to fuck into his tall lover.  
  
Rhett's hole clenched down on Link's tongue, fluttering and shuddering as his dick pumped ropes of come onto the plaster wall. The dark haired man stroked the blond through his orgasm, until he began to shake from over stimulation. "Did so well Rhett," he pressed a gentle kiss to a bare thigh.  
  
"As soon as I get out of this, I am fucking you over the couch in the office."  
  
Link could only laugh as he helped pull Rhett's pants and boxers back up, "Sounds fair to me bo."

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you know what you want to write, but then nothing happens for days? Yeah that's what happened to me.
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> Come scream at [me.](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
